Until Then
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Maybe… maybe when she didn't need him so much, she could want him freely and without fear. A year after the happenings of Fallen Kingdom, Claire still has nightmares. Owen helps.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 885

* * *

**Until Then **

* * *

She still encountered the volcanic eruption in her dreams. She woke up, breathless, her mind still half convinced that she had to keep running from the lava that lapped at her heels.

She still encountered the indo-raptor's claw piercing her leg, the pain sharp and harsh. It always woke her immediately, the memory of the throb pounding through her thigh.

She still encountered the fear she felt before Blue showed up to save the day on the roof of the Lockwood estate, when she thought that Owen was going to die.

Though it happened within a few days, she was still feeling the effects of it a year later. She knew she wasn't the only one.

Maisie had gone to live with Iris, for lack of anywhere else. At least there, she could be with someone familiar to her. Claire and Owen had discussed keeping her with them, but neither of them were in the position to be a parent.

They could barely manage themselves, never mind a traumatised child.

Climbing out of bed, Claire pulled her dressing gown on and padded, barefoot, into the living room. It was still dark out, but then, she couldn't have expected anything else at three in the morning. At least she'd managed four hours sleep—that was practically a luxury these days.

She curled up on the sofa, putting the television on for some noise, and sighed, rubbing her face. She felt unsettled, the same way she did every night, but she couldn't call Owen. Not until a decent hour, at least.

She wished she could, knew that just hearing his voice would help ground her, but she couldn't wake him.

She picked her phone up anyway, spinning it between her fingers. She almost dropped it when it vibrated suddenly, the screen lighting up to show one new message.

Opening it, she smiled to herself when she saw it was Owen. Clearly she wasn't the only one away tonight.

_Are you awake? _

Instead of texting him back, she dialled his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Claire?"

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. His voice sounded shaky and fragile, not at all like the Owen she knew.

"I… Can I come up?"

"Are you… outside?" she asked, getting up to go to her flat window. Sure enough, Owen's truck sat in the car park of the building she lived in. "Come on up, I'll buzz you in."

She watched him walk from his car and pressed the button to allow him entry. Something was wrong, she just knew it. She opened her front door and left it on the catch so he could walk in and then returned to the window.

The street lights lit the car park well, and she noticed there was a dint in his bonnet that she didn't remember being there the last time she'd seen it.

"Claire?"

She turned, only to find herself being wrapped up in a tight hug, Owen's face pressed against her neck. She hugged him back, running a hand up and down his back soothingly, the same way he'd done for her many times over the last year.

"What happened?" she asked, when he relaxed his hold a little. He pulled back to look at her, and reached up a hand to stroke her hair away from her face.

"Bad dream. I saw you…." he shook his head. "I can't even say it. I just… I had to know you were okay."

"I'm fine," she promised him.

"You're awake at half past three in the morning," he replied. "I don't think fine describes that."

"How do you know you didn't wake me up with your message?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You're forgetting I know exactly what you sound like when you've only just woken up," Owen replied with a small smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded to the sofa. "Sit down, I'll make some tea."

Owen shook his head and tugged her to the sofa with him, pulling her down beside him. "I'd rather just stay here for now, if that's alright with you. I just… I need to feel that you're safe with me for a minute, okay?"

Softening, she nodded, leaning into his side.

Moments like this made her wonder why they hadn't worked out the first time. It had been so easy to snap at him for being needy, for him to roll his eyes and disregard her need to be doing something to feel useful.

Since what happened at Lockwood, they'd been avoiding the talk that she knew they needed to have. It wasn't urgent, she always told herself, and he seemed as enthusiastic about it as she felt.

She could admit that she was scared. She needed him. She spoke to him daily, often multiple times a day, and he was the only one that could make her feel normal. If they tried a romantic relationship again and failed…

She didn't know how she'd manage without him. Not this time.

He pressed a kiss to her head, and she closed her eyes. For now, this was… it was good. She could keep him like this for now. Maybe… maybe when she didn't need him so much, she could want him freely and without fear.

Until then… this was good.

* * *

**Written for: **

Funfair - Apple Picking - Tree 2 - 1. Snap

365 - 270. Volcanic


End file.
